The History of HungerLIVE
THE HISTORY OF HUNGERLIVE BY PEETA MELLARK DISTRICT 12 MALE TRIBUTE CONTENTS 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. To Everyone who joined in this journey, we wouldn't be here without any of you. ---- THE BEGINNING It all began in February 2012, user Peeta Mellark District 12 Male Tribute, before he was a user was up at about 8:00pm or so he was bored clicking away at youtube pages bored with youtubers and sad at the ending of the last Harry Potter move at the moment. He watched some movie trailers looking for something new, something bold something that stuck out. A few years before he'd read a few dystopian novels such as The City of Ember when he was 9. He was curious as to seeing a woman dressed in pink and white skin as bright as the light in his living room, he clicked on it, the title, The Hunger Games. He watched the first few seconds up until he saw the pink woman standing on the stage, then he clicked the back button and tried to forget about it. But there was an itch he could not scratch... What was the feeling? A hope? A miracle? A future he never knew about? Whatever it was, it made him click that youtube icon, it made him watch the whole trailer, it made him decide to switch from internet explorer to firefox, it was that moment, that he signed up for Wikia under the username; MarvelD1. ---- WIKIA He remembered a website he had used in his Harry Potter days under the username "Mr.Wizzard", Wikia which he'd found also had a large The Hunger Games fanbase, there he clicked a new feature called chat and saw many usernames from Buttercup Everdeen to PurpleGirl23, there was all sorts of users talking about how much they hated One Direction, wanting to rape boys and girls they found attractive, heck, even whales, some of em' talked about wanting to become cat ladies, but Marv realized there was another group of users surrounding those friendly welcomers, who weren't so friendly and accepting. They didn't care for whales, and cats, or raping dudes. Most of them liked One Direction... Which Marv didn't, an idea sparked him and his little group of friends, why not make their own wikia? ---- Uhm, HungerLIVE? Yeah so maybe they could make a new wikia, who would care right? But what would their name be? The Mockingjay Wikia, District 12 Wikia, PanemLIVE? Until a user whose name has sadly been forgotten mentioned HungerLIVE, why not make it this way: forgot your old usernames, make new ones, Hunger Games ones, and why not act like that character too? It was a good idea, at the time. And there they went, MarvelD1, PurpleGirl23, ShimmerGlimmer, Rue, Cato, Clove, and Foxbutt. But more people joined along the way, there was Prim, and Jabberjay, and the strangest one of all, Haymitch. ---- The User Files MarvelD1 (District 1)